No Longer a Memory
by Ariella Jones
Summary: When Alice came for Bella in New Moon she never saw this one coming. Bella has lost her memory and doesn't remember the Cullen's. Including Edward, who thinks she is dead and is going to the Volturi. Will Bella still help save Edward? Or is the Cullen family about to lose one of its own? More descriptive summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I've had for awhile now, and I decided to just take it and run with it! It takes place in New Moon when Alice comes to get Bella. Except, Alice didn't have a vision of Bella cliff diving, but instead had one of her getting into a bad car accident. After the accident, Jacob found Bella, and thats why Bella's future went black after the vision of her crashing. Edward is still going to the Volturi though! DISCLAIMER: I am not Stephenie Meyers, and I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. ~Ariella**

Today has been a slow, boring day. For starters, Charlie worked. But really, whats new about that? Jacob was sleeping when I called, and he's been so tired lately, that I couldn't possibly wake him for something as trivial as my entertainment. I know that if I had woken him up, he would've jumped at the chance to hang out with me. Everyone has been like that since the accident, Jacob especially.

Its odd not remembering meeting him though. However, it didn't take long for our us to become bestfriends again the way everyone says we were before.

The last clear memory I have, is my first day in Forks. I remember Charlie saying he bought me a car, but thats it. After that is a whole bunch of nothingness. The doctors say my memory of the rest of my time in Forks will most likely never return. I've been relying on asking everybody questions about me, and my life to get by. I've only been home from the hospital for two days now, and Charlie is doing the one thing he's never done before-hovering. Except for now, when he's at work.

I'm pretty sure Charlie and Jacob are hiding something from me. If they are, chances are so is everybody else. The two of them just happen to be the worst liars _ever._ Thats saying something coming from me. The doorbell rings and I turn of the TV to go and answer it. Whoever it is, is very persistent and rings the doorbell a few more times.

"I'm coming!" I yell, making my way towards the door.

"Impatient much?" I mutter under my breath. I swear I hear giggling from the ohter side off the door but still,I plaster a smile on my pale face, and answer the door.

"Bella!" The girl threw herself at me, and embraced me with her tiny, cold arms. She's rock solid and I instantly back up a few feet when she lets me go. She looks hurt and closes the door. Its then that I take notice of her eyes. They are a brilliant gold color, and her hair is short and spiked at the ends. She shakes her black hair and takes a step towards me. I take another step back. A _big_ step back.

"Who are you?" I ask, clearly girl looks confused as well but also hurt, and shocked.

"Bella, its me, Alice." She says slowly, taking another step towards me. I know her? Maybe I did _before_ the accident. That would explain a lot. But then, why hasn't anyone told me about her? Shes beautiful and certainly not the kind of person who is easily forgotten. Unless, your me that is.

"No, I'm sorry. Maybe you have the wrong Bella? I don't know any Alices." What on Earth is her problem? Coming right on in, and acting like she knows me?

"Bella, cut it out. Edward needs our help! Its urgent, we have to go _now_." She is on the verge of panicking and seems annoyed that I don't remember her.

"Who is Edward? And why does he need our help?" Alice's gold eyes widen and she gasps.

"Oh no, you really don't remember do you? Oh Bella, I saw the accident happening, but I never saw _this_! I should've looked harder-"

"You saw the accident? How? And I don't understand, look for what?" Now I'm impossibly intriuged by the strange and extremely short girl in front of me, Alice.

"I'll explain later, but right now I need to know one thing, Bella, do you trust me?" Even though I've only known her for about two minutes, I have a strong instinct to say yes.

"Yes." I say, suprising both her, and myself.

"Good." She smiled displaying a row of perfectly white teeth, that match her perfect features.

"Then let's go." She continued. I nod and follow her out the door. I trip on the threshold and she catches me with her tiny and impossibly pale arm. I thank her and together we walk to her car. We're silent until both of us are in the car, and I'm buckled.

"Where is it that we're going, exactly?" She frowns as she starts the car.

"Italy." She replies. Before it can completely register in my mind what she just said, she takes off. The car is easily going forty miles _over_ the speed limit. There are two things running through my mind at this time; 1: How will I get to Italy without a passport?, and 2: Is this kidnapping?


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to the airport was a frightening one, alice drove like a bat out of hell. As the chief of police's daughter this goes against everything I've ever been taught and everything I believe in. Alice seems like someone I wouldn't want to mess with though, so I kept my mouth shut. Once we were at the airport, Alice dragged me through secruity, and a million other things, before we finally made it onto our plane. We have first class seats, and now Alice is desperately trying to start a conversation.

"Bella? Are you even listening to me?" Alice demands, as our plane lifts up and goes into the cloudy sky.

"Honestly, no." I say, and she pouts. Its kind of funny, and I fight the urge to laugh.

" _I was saying,_ we're going to have to hurry. We won't have much time- if any." What could possibly be so important about this Edward guy that I have to leave for Italy?

"Why? What do we need to help him with?" I ask.

"Not _us_, _you_. He thinks you're dead, Bella. He'll only believe you're alive, when he sees it with his own two eyes!"

Maybe I've been asking the wrong questions, instead of wondering who Edward is, why not wonder who _I_ am? As in, who was I to him? Apparently I was important. If I was, then why isn't he here? Why wasn't he there for me after the accident?

"How bad is it?" Alice suddenly asks.

"My memory?" I ask. She nods and so I continue, " Not _awful_. The last thing I remember is Charlie, my dad-"

"I know who Charlie is." Of course I'm lying when I say its not awful. Some days are better than others. There have been days, or so I'm told, when its so bad, that I don't even know who I am. Thats why I just got out of the hospitable two days ago. Charlie will probably think I ran off during one of these 'episodes'.

I wave off her interupttion and continue, " The last thing I remember is him saying he bought me a car. I don't even remember the end of that conversation! The car is gone now, so I don't even have that to go by!" I put my head in my hands, and cry silently. Alice puts a cold hand on my shoulder. The coldness of her hand feels familar. Deja vu?

"It was a red chevy. Old as dirt but you loved it. The monster would break down if you went over sixty." Alice said in a soothing voice. I sit up and wipe my warm salty tears away.

She continued, "Edward always worried about you so much. Especially when you'd drive that car." I blinked. Was I Edward's _girlfriend? _

" Alice? Can I see a picture of him? And, how did we know eachtoher?" She nods.

"You two were in love, we had to leave though. He thought it'd be better, safer-" I cut her off this time," What do you mean safer?" She sighs and runs a small hand through her spiky hair.

"I'll leave it up to him with explaining, the less you know the better, and about that picture? I don't have one. Not right now anyways."

I nod and turn to look out the window. I can only hope that what little of my memory remains sticks with me. I don't want Alice to know how bad it really is.

**Sorry its so short! I'm tired, and this will have to do for now! Thanks for reading:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everybody for reviewing/reading! I did some reading of the last two, and would like to apologize! I truly am the worst speller, I promise this chapter won't have as many errors! Thanks so much for not yelling at me for it! Anyways, here it is!**

Within a few hours of being on the airplane I fell asleep. Who knew it took so long to fly to Italy? The whole way there I dreamed the horrible, awful dream that I usually have dreamed since the accident. Maybe before too, but I wouldn't know.

Renee, Charlie, and Phil, stood around a grave crying. I knew deep inside that it was mine. Yet I also knew, that I wasn't really dead, and that the grave was empty. In the dream, I was watching them, from a tree high above their heads. I so badly wanted to reach out, and comfort them, but I felt like I couldn't. Or _shouldn't_ would better describe the feeling.

The rain was coming down in heavy torrents, and I knew it was cold from the stances of my grieving parents, yet I didn't feel cold at all. I felt the cold, it just didn't effect me. Next to me was a person. I think a man, but I'm not sure, because I never can get a clear look. Whoever the person was, they held my hand and squeezed it reassuringly from time to time. Then, like always, I turned to look at them. Just before I could clearly see who it was, the dream would end, and I would wake up.

I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes. Alice seemed pretty cheerfull for two in the morning.

"Hello sleepy head!" She greeted me, and put down the fashion magazine she had been reading.

"Hello Alice." I grumble, still tired. I yawn and one of the flight attendants came over. She seemed slightly intimidated, by whom I don't really know.

"Could I get either of you something to drink?" She spoke quietly, so as not to wake up any of the other sleeping first class passengers.

"Nothing for me." Alice said. Her and the flight attendant, who's name I discover is Becky from her name tag, turn to look at me. I blush when I realize shes waiting for my answer.

"Umm... Just water, thanks." I smile at her and she just turns around and leaves. I blush again, blaming myself. She must of been waiting for my answer longer then I realized. Then I _do _realize something. Alice didn't order anything. She also didn't order anything earlier. When they brought out dinner, she just pushed it around. I don't think she actually ate something.

"Why aren't you getting anything?" I question her. Maybe I'm being a little to pushy, we did just meet. Or at least _I_ just met _her_. She knows me.

"I don't eat." She says in a clear voice, facing me. Is Alice anorexic? She opens up her mouth to say something else, but is interrupted by Becky bringing back my water.

"I refuse to lie to you. You once knew, but now you don't. Techinically. However, I still can't just flat out tell you." She turned her attention back to the magazine, but I need an answer.

"Tell me what?" I ask curiously.

"I can't say. I'll leave that decision up to Edward. But I won't go out of my way to hide anything from you. I promise." As she promised she held out her tiny pinky, and again, I'm shocked by how cold it is. Its just... Unnatural. Her skin is like ice. Yet while ice is fragile, breakable, she isn't. Alice's cold skin, is also rock hard. If she weren't so tiny I'd think she is a body builder.

"Promise." I repeat, my voice barely a whisper. Since she has the aisle seat, I ask her to get out, politely of course, and head to the bathroom. I'm proud to say that I only tripped twice, a new record for me. Once I'm in there I just stare at myself in the mirror. I don't even know who I am anymore. Whatever happened to me after moving to Forks, it changed me. Now, everyone keeps saying how I'm not acting like myself. Well, if you were to ask me, I _am_ acting like mysself! I just don't know what to do.

As I think this, a lone tear streaks down my face. I feel so... Alone? Like a big part of me is missing. Like there is supposed to be somebody else here to comfort me, and help me remember. Thats the worst part...Not remembering. I barely know my way around my own house! Let alone town. I'm glad I haven't gone back to school yet. I'd probably need a map. There are only two words that can really describe this; _this sucks. _


	4. Chapter 4

I slept for the rest of our flight. I'm not sure how, we still had a long ways ahead of us to go when I fell asleep. But now its almost noon and we've just barely left the airport. Last night I had the strangest dream. It wasn't really _one_ dream, it was like a long stream of dreams, intertwined and combining, the images were unfocused and blurry. I'm beginning to think they were actually memories, or at least I hope that they are. Maybe I'll begin remembering things. I doubt it though. Thats why I have a medical necklace. It's a simple silver necklace with a dog tag on it briefly explaining my amnesia.

I keep it underneath my shirt so nobody can see it. That may not be the smartest move. What if I have one of those episodes what will Alice do? She mentioned her adoptive father is a doctor, maybe she'd take me to see him.

Alice somehow got a yellow porsche not too long after we landed, and she defintely did _not_ buy it. I'm doing my best to look the other way at this, Charlie would be so disappointed. Currently we are in the stolen car,and are speeding towards a place called Volterra. Alice keeps mumbling under breath about how Edward is an idiot, and how we're running out of time. She also mumbled something about how she should kill Rosalie when we get back, whoever that is.

Alice broke me out of my thoughts just as two men in police uniforms came into my line of sight, "We're going to be stopped by those guys up there pretty soon. Bella, I need you to run. When you get to a clock tower, you'll be in the right place."

"But-"

"Edward has hair thats a kind of bronze color, eyes like, mine, and is _very_ pale, like me. Except, he's tall. He'll be in an alley. Hurry!" She says all of this so quickly that I almost don't quite catch it, but the next thing I know we're being stopped, the way she said we would. It's a sunny day, and I just want to enjoy it, as in, take my time.

I have no memory of Edward, yet I'm supposed to find him? Clearly him and Alice have something in common here that I don't know. Same eyes, and skin tone. They're adopted, neither are actually related, but they have too many common traits to not be. I bet you he doesn't eat either...

"Why aren't you coming?" I question her. She should be the one going, not me. _She_ knows him, _she_ knows where he is. She gave me a small smile before replying, "I'll be killed. The way he's trying to be. Now, go." She urges me out, and I open my door and run as instructed by her. I've never been known to be coordinated, I don't know if I'll make it there before noon. Alice says that its crucial that I'm there before then .

As I run through the twon square, I'm shocked by the crowd. Alice mentioned a festival or something of the sort being held today, but I never expected this many people to partcipate in this! There is only one person in this crowded place that is not completely decked out in red, _me._ I'm nearly panting now, when I see a dark alley._ Next to a clock tower._ In the alley is a man, he is perfect. So handsome that he literally takes my breath away. His hair is in that perfectly styled bed head look, under his eyes are dark circles, like hasn't slept in days. He must be Edward.

When he sees me , he too stops and stares. I move forward after a few intense minutes of staring. I need to get to him.

"Edward?" He looks confused and shocked to see me, and pulls me into a tight embrace right away. So it _is _Edward.

"Bella... I thought you were you dead.." He whispers lowly into my ear, and I shiver at his icy breath. I grimace and reply,

"I've heard a lot of that lately." Mostly after the accident, but he doesn't need to know that. I was hoping that seeing him would bring back some memories, so I asked Alice to wait before telling him of my amnesia.

Suddenly Edward growls lowly, and he pulls me behind him protectively. Just as he does this, three mysterious people in black cloaks approach us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so there was one teeny tiny error in that last chapter, lets say that there was **_**two**_** figures not three. Glad thats cleared up, thanks!**

The hooded figures came to a stop in the dark alley, directly across from us. Edward remained in front of me, protectively, and forced a polite tone once he began speaking with the two men.

"Greetings, gentlemen." He said simply. His voice was calm and pleasant, on the surface. Somehow, I could tell he was trying to be polite, forcing it really.

"I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. Tell Aro I thank him anyways." He continued.

A smooth, menacing voice came from one of the hooded figures. "Perhaps we should take this conversation to a different venue?" He seemed to be hinting at particular place, but I don't know where.

"That won't be necessary." Edward's voice was harder now. "I know your intructions Felix. I haven't broken any of your laws."

"Please excuse Felix, he merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun," The other hooded man spoke in an equally soothing tone. They were completely concealed by smoky gray cloaks from head to toe. The wind had no effect on their dramatic outfits.

"Let us seek cover." The man continued, his tone seemed to be almost a warning.

"I'll be right behind you," Edward responded dryly. "Bella, why don't you go and enjoy the festival?" He suggested. Before I can comprehend this, or respond, one of the two speaks again.

"No, bring the girl." The first figure demanded. I think he is the one Edward called Felix. Sounds like a cat's name to me.

"I don't think so." Edward's pleasant tone was disturbed, and he spoke harshly to Felix. His weight shifted, as though preparing for a fight. I don't understand, go where? What is so bad about them Edward won't let me go? Didn't Alice say we _were_ in love,were as in the past, why is he so protective then? I open my mouth to voice some of these questions but I'm silenced by Edward's smooth voice, "Shh," he murmured to me.

"Felix," the second man cautioned. "Not here." He turned away from Felix and began to address Edward instead, " Aro would like to speak with you once more, if you have decided not to force any actions from us after all." The man seemed reasonable enough.

"Certainly," Edward agreed the way I would've if I had been in his shoes. "But the girl goes free." The one thing they can't seem to agree on...

"Not likely, I'm afraid." The more polite shadow said, somewhat regretfully. "We do have orders to obey." He further reasoned.

"Then I'll be unable to accept Aro's invitation, Demetri." He argued. The one called Demetri sighed.

"Aro will most certainly be disapointed."

"He'll survive." Edward responded harshly. Felix and Demetri spread to the side of the dark alley slightly, so that they could approach Edward from two sides. They're trying to force us deeper into the alley, to avoid a scene most likely. Edward stubbornly resisted this movement, and remained in place, not even moving an inch. _He's trying to protect me..._

From the other end of the alley came a now familar voice, "Let's behave ourselves. There are ladies present." Alice skipped lightly to Edward's side, her stance casual, she saw no need for a fight, and was attempting to project that opinion into the mind of the others as well. The two men straightened up, their moods seemingly soured.

"We're not alone." She reminded them. Demetri glanced over his shoulder, a few feet into the square stood a family watching the five of us interact. He shook his head and turned again to the three of us.

"Edward, please, let's be reasonable." He said. I think he is beginning to grow frustrtated by Edward's lack of cooperation.

"Let's." Edward happily agreed. " We'll leave now, with no one the wiser." Demetri sighed again. "At least allow for us to discuss this more privately." He sounded frustrated when he said that. Edward replied in a cold, icy tone, "No." His voice left little room for arguement, but Felix and Demetri prepared to anyways.

"Enough." Came a high pitched childlike voice. It came from behind us. The newcomer was tiny, like Alice, and had a pretty face. With _red_ eyes. I gasped and looked at Felix and Demetri, for the first time looking at their eyes. All three hooded figures had blood red eyes. Felix and Demetri relaxed, and their positions left their previously offensive stances. Edward also relaxed from his stance, but in defeat. The girl clearly holds some title over the others.

"Jane." He sighed in recognition. Alice folded her arms across her chest.

"Follow me," Jane spoke again, her voice was low, yet retained the childlish tone. Felix gestured for us to go first, smirking. Alice began following her right away. Edward held me close, his arm around my waist, and he followed her. I struggled faintly out of his grasp, and followed behind Alice on my own. He briefly seemed hurt. To cover it up he started a conversation with Alice.

" I suppose I shouldn't be so suprised that you're here Alice." He said as we walked.

"It was my job to set it right." She answered.

"What really happened?" He asked politely.

"Thats a long story," her eyes flickered to me before she continued, " She did get in a bad accident, but she didn't die." After that Alice appeared to be distracting herself and Edward frowned. Alice gracefully slid into a open hole in the street, mid stride. It looked like a drain, sunk deep into the lowest part of the paving. If I hadn't just seen Alice disappear through it, I'd have never noticed it. The hole was small, and black.

I just stared at it, brown eyes wide.

"It's okay Bella, Alice will catch you." Edward attempted to reassure me. I barely know these people do I truly trust them enough to do this? I don't allow myself to think about this and when Alice calls out that shes ready for me, I slide on in. Into the dark abyss, hoping that she'll catch me.

Who _are_ these people? I fell quickly and was caught by a tiny girl with hard arms. _Where am I?_

**_I'll most likely update again tonight, please don't hate me! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I promised a second update...So here it is! My other story will probably be updated tonight too. 4 udates in one day... I'm on a ROLL! DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight, any of its characters or story lines... Please ****READ****: This chapter deals with Bella's amnesia. It will be a little hard to follow. She'll kind of go in and out of remembering and not remembering who she is, and where she is. I'll try to remember to put this: ~~~~~~~~~~ inbetween her state of memory, OK?**

We were in a brightly lit room. Where that room is exactly I don't know. I don't remember how I got to be here. I'm looking around, at the incredibly pale and gorgeous people who surround me, and not one face is familiar. At the end of a very long hallway there was a black shrouded figure standing by an elevator. The handsome man next to me, glared down towards the end of the hallway as we, as a group, walked towards the figure and the elevator. I had a strong feeling that I was supposed to be following him, when I realized where it is I am, I already was following him, so I decide to continue behind him.

A small childlike girl held the door for us and we got in, followed closely behind by a similarly small girl with short, stylish black hair. The second small girl, the one with black hair, stayed beside me and mystery man. The other three in the elevator were wearing dark cloaks and they visibly relaxed as the elevator door closed, they let their hoods fall back and I gasped. All three were pale, like mystery man and the tiny girl with black hair, and they had crimson eyes. Instincively I backed away as far as the cramped elevator space allowed. Who are they? And where am I?

The elevator ride was short- thankfully. We stepped out into what looked like a fancy office, it certainly was well decorated. I barely noticed the room though. Instead I focused on a few _ major_ problems at hand. Like; I have no clue where I am, who I'm with, or who _I_ am really.I continue to follow the group into another room - compltely tuning out their conversation. A strange man that I heard referred to as Aro, began talking and walking towards us. I tuned him out as well. What in the world is going on?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **a/n: this would be the switch.**~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alice, Edward, and I had ended up in a throne room of sorts. I have no memory of getting here. Did I have another episode? In front of us stood a man with chalky white skin, and long flowing black hair. I seemed to come back to reality while he was mid-sentence.

"And Alice and Bella, too!" The man spoke of us a if we were old friends. "This _is_ a happy suprise! Wonderful! Simply, wonderful!" He continued, rather cheerfully. He turned towards Felix and Demetri, who I just now notice are behind me, "Felix, would you get my brothers? I'm sure they'd like to see this."

"Yes, Master." Felix responded. He turned and left the way that I assume we came.

"You see Edward? Aren't you glad I denied you wishes yesterday?" He smiled at Edward fondly. What was it Edward wanted?

"Yes, Aro, I am." Edward responded. He made a move as though to put his arm around my waist, and like earlier, I step back to avoid it. _I don't know_ _him_. Aro ignored my movement and continued patronizing Edward.

"I just love a happy ending!" Aro looked over his shoulder and everyone else did as well. I was last to look. Felix was back. Behind him were two more black-robed men. I knew that like everyone I'd met today, not counting Edward, that they had red eyes as well.

"Marcus! Caius! Look, Bella is alive! And Alice is here with her!" He crooned too the two men. One had black hair to match Aro's the other had a shock of white hair that flowed to his shoulders gracefully. The color matched the papery white skin of himself, the dark haired man, and Aro. Neither looked quite like they agreed with Aro's word choice of _wonderful._ The dark haired man seemed bored. The man with the white hair had a sour look on his face, the same face Renee used to make after tasting one of her many food experiments. Oh how I miss my mother... I'm not used to living with Charlie. I barely remember coming to Forks at all.

Their lack of interest did little to slow down Aro's apparent joy. Aro's expression turned thoughtful as he stared at me with interest.

"It just does not make sense, even now, how you can stand being near her. Your self control is rather admirable." He smiled at Edward, I hope he knows I have absolutely no clue what he's talking about.

"Its not without effort." Edward answered calmly. Edward met Aro's gaze of admiration with indifference.

"Can we move on with this?" I ask, shocking the room when I speak. I'm tired of the pleasantries that I only half understand. Aro nods. The white haired man, who I have by now figured to be Caius, spoke in a harsh whisper.

"Aro, the law claims them." He reminds Aro, glaring at me and Edward the whole time. What law?

"How so?" Edward demanded furiously. Caius pointed a pale finger at me. "She knows to much. You have exposed our secrets." He hissed angrily.

"What secrets?" I can't pretend anymore. I only half understand what is going on here. I continue when they all meet my stare with disbelief.

"In my car accident, I lost my memory. I don't know who _he_ is, " I gesture towards Edward, " I only understand _half_ of what you're all talking about, I came with Alice not even knowing _her_." I explain hysterically. Alice walks up to Aro.

"Its true." She holds her hand out for him, and he takes it. The whole while, Edward is staring at me a shocked and horrified expression on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I won't be able to update very much this week, so to make up for it here is another chapter! I'm completely **_**shocked**_** at the response this story has gotten! Thank you SOOO much everybody for reading,adding it to your story alerts, favoriting, and reviewing this. It means so much to me. Really. After this chapter, things will start to be a little more different from the rest of New Moon. And, if you haven't yet, please check out my other story ****Still Beating. ****The first few chapters have some errors I'm working on, but I think anyone who likes this, would like that too. Thanks! ~Ariella.**

Everyone turned to look away from me, and to Aro, waiting for him to speak.

"Ah. I see, you speak the truth Bella?" He questions me. Edward stood stiffly beside me, while Alice looked at the two of us with a sympathetic look in her eyes and smile.

"Yes." I've explained to more than a few people how I don't remember, and its not easy. It's confusing really. I don't remember how I came to _not _remember, which makes speaking of the accident rather difficult. He tilted his head to the side as he obsorbed this information. Him and Edward exchanged a meaningful glance.

"No." Edward said. His expression hardened and he glared at Aro more forcefully then I'd seen him glare at anyone else today, considering our little run in with Demetri and Felix in the alley, thats saying something. Alice's small legs took the longest strides they could manage as she walked gracefully over to Aro. Like before, she offered him her hand. Both closed their eyes, and seemed to focus. When Alice opened her eyes and walked away Aro looked up at the three of us in awe.

"Fascinating! To see the things you've seen!" He began, words bubbled out of his mouth in excitement.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Alice replied dryly, without any humor. Strange considering how happy-go-lucky I've seen her be this past day or so. Aro was apparently so satisfied with whatever had exchanged between the two, that he felt the need to repeat himself.

"To see the things you've seen! Even those that haven't happened yet!" His huge smile remained intact, while Marcus and Caius looked bored, and miserable beside him.

"But that one will." She gently yet firmly reminded him. Aro nodded enthusiatically.

"Yes, yes, it's quite certain. Of course there's no further a problem." Caius, the white haired man, looked disappointed, as did Felix and Jane. Speaking of Caius, "Aro," He complained with a sigh. He was like a child who's mother refused to buy him the toy he wanted. Aro simply smiled at him.

"Dear Caius, Don't worry! Think of the possibilities! I'm so terribly curious to see how Bella turns out! They do not join us today, but we have a millennia to convince them." He sounds so sure of himself, and I can't help but wonder- a millennia? What is he talking about? This man, is clearly more than slightly insane. Edward interuppted my thoughts questioning Aro's insanity a minute or so later, "Are we free to go then?" He asked in an even voice. He came across calm, and collected, but something told me on the inside, he is majorly pissed off.

"Yes," Aro began pleasantly, " But please, visit again!"

"We will visit you as well." Caius promised darkly from Aro's side. "To be sure that you follow through, even if she can't remember. If it were to come back... Well, we do not allow nor offer second chances." Edward's jaw clenched tightly, but him and Alice both nodded curtly. Caius looked pleased and smirked at Edward. He drifted back to where Marcus still sat, unmoving, and seemingly uninterested.

"Hmm." Edward's voice had new unfamiliar edge to it. "Perhaps we should leave now."

"Yes," Aro agreed, "That's a good idea." He nodded. He went on to say that we would have to wait until dark -though I don't know why- and Edward agreed.

"Thank you Aro. We'll wait below."

"Goodbye, my young friends!" Aro called out to us as we exited. He waved while a stilll uninterested Marcus sat glumly watching us go. Caius's expression was impassive.

"Let's go Bella." Edward urged. Demetri told us to follow him, and took us out what looked like the only exit from that room. As a large group of tourists passed us, Alice pulled me to the side farthest away and blocked my line of vision in their direction. I could hear the worried mumbling from some of the tourists as they too walked along the corridor, but towards the direction we came from. They were heading to Aro.

"Welcome guests! Welcome to Volterra!" He cried out merrily. Demetri began talking to a pretty girl he referred to as "Heidi" and asked her too, "Save a few" for him. Edward set a pace that had me running behind him to keep up as we neared the end of the hallway. But we still didn't reach the end of the hallway before the screaming started.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry its taken me so long, I've been working . ALL DAY! But now, I have time off, so expect more updates! Thanks for the review:) I was SO worried this story wouldn't get as good of a response as my other one. But so far, its on more favorite lists, and story alerts. Thanks! You all ROCK! ~ Ariella.**

Edward, Alice, and I are all on a fairly large plane, on our way to Atlanta Georgia, before catching a flight to Seattle, first class of course, I don't think Alice would have it any other way. Our trip to Italy was strange, and I always thought that if I ever got to go there, that I'd actually see stuff, besides creeepy pale people with red eyes. They won't explain what the screaming was, they keep mentioning how they'll need to have a 'family meeting' before they tell me. Which, I let you know, is frustrating in the extreme.

I must have dozed off because, the next thing I know someone is shaking my shoulders gently. My eyelids flutter lazily,but stubbornly I keep them closed , I'm shook again and I yawn before finally sitting up, eyes still closed.

"Who-" I begin asking who it is that shook me, but I'm cut off by a deep, velvety voice.

"Love, it's me, Edward." Love? Edward? My eyes snap open and I take in my surroundings quickly. I'm on an airplane, in what I assume to be first class, its very nice, and next to me are two of the most inhumanly beautiful people I've ever seen. I'm in the aisle seat, next to me is a handsome man, handsome doesn't really even begin to describe him he's so beautiful, across the aisle from me, in another aisle seat, is a girl who is nearly as beautiful as he is. Something that seems almost impossible to me.

"_Love?_ Who are you, and why are calling me 'love'?" When I say love I put little air quotes around it, using my fingers. The handsome stranger begins to speak, but I cut him off and start talking once more, this time angrily.

"_My name_ is -" I stop mid-sentence and he watches me with a confused look gracing his perfect features. I don't _know_ my name. _Is_ it love? Were my parents hippies?

"Wait, _is_ my name Love?" I ask the handsome man, who called himself Edward. He looks pained, and even more confused then he did before . I have a strange urge to comfort him, but I don't. I anxiously begin fiddling with a necklace I recently discovered I was wearing. Recently, as in, right now, and the beautiful girl across the aisle speaks up, addressing him, and completely disregarding me.

"Edward, look at her necklace, you'll probably scare her, but you need to see it." She said confidently, a sad tone came into her voice, and she looked at the two of us sympathetically. Edward moved forward reluctantly to try and grab my necklace, and I stuffed it back down my shirt as quickly as I could. _Take that!_

"Bella,-" He begins with a sigh, stopping when I start unbuckling myself from the plush seat as quickly as I possibly can.

"I don't who Bella is, but what I do know, is that I am trading seats with someone!" I say without looking at him, he looks hurt but begins unbuckling his seat belt as well. He stands up and looks like he's about to try and stop me from getting away.

"Help!" I call out to the other passengers and the flight attendants.

~~~~~~~~~~~~**REMEMBER WHAT THIS MEANS?**~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I blink, once twice, and again a third time. Only to realize I'm standing over my first class seat, and the worried and annoyed face of a flight attendant is in front of me.

"Yes miss, is there a problem?" She asks heistantly, glancing at Edward fearfully. I look around, several other first class passengers are staring at me, with vaguely confused expressions on their faces. Most appear to be worried as well.

"Umm... No? Why would there be?" I ask cauitously. The lady cocks her head to the side, and looks at me like I've grown a second head before turning around and leaving. I sit down and buckle back up in my seat. Weird... I don't remember standing, or unbuckling. I'm so lost in these thoughts that I hardly even notice Edward copy my actions.

"Well that was strange." I say as we sit there in otherwise undisturbed silence. He nods in agreement, and gives me the same confused look as the flight attendant did.

"Bella," He speaks up suddenly, looking at me with those sunny topaz eyes I adore, "What does your necklace say?" He asks. From across the aisle, Alice also leans in curiously.

"Ummm... What necklace?" I ask, playing dumb. I think he means my medical I.D necklace, the very one I don't want him, or Alice too know about.

"The one around your neck, please." Edward states patiently. Sighing, I reach up to undo the clasp and hand it over to him. He reads it quickly and then looks up at me in horror. He says something so quickly and quietly, that I don't hear it, but apparently Alice does, because she gasps. When I turn around I see that her small face wears a horror stricken expression that nearly perfectly mirrors Edward's. I blush, they now know what's been going on since they, as Alice puts it, left.

"Suprise?" I say sheepishly, looking between the two two exchange a look and Edward nods, for some unapparent reason.

"Yes, suprise indeed." Edward responds.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been FORVER since I last updated this. But I was wrapping up my first story ever , Still Beating, and then I've been working on it's sequel (which is up now. It's called The Millers' house). Enough excuses, here's the latest chapter! Sorry for any and all errors!**

The remainder of our flight to Atlanta, I was either consitistenly bombarded with questions from both Edward, and Alice or sleeping. While I was awake ,Edward patiently explained to me what exactly had happened during my little, "episode" I guess you could call it, and by the time that he had finished, I was tomato red. Not only did I manage to thoroughly embarrass myself, but also Edward. Several passengers exchanged seats with people in coach or business class, who had not witnessed nor heard my outburst, for fear that Edward was a terrorist from some foreign country and was out to get them. The rest of the flight, people threw worried and fearful glances over their shoulders at him.

This whole ordeal is _far_ more embarrassing then the time I found out I had spent twenty minutes arguing with a nurse about my name. In the end, she was right, my name _is_ as a matter of fact, Isabella Marie Swan. Charlie told me all about that one the day I got home from the hospital in Seattle.

As we were flying from Atlanta to Seattle, Alice explained to me who all of the members of her and Edward's family are, and how they will be picking us up, and taking me home as well. Which is something I'm not looking forward too. Charlie, must have all of Forks out searching for me, I really should've left him a note...

"Then there's Rosalie. The two of you never got along very well, you didn't quite see eye to eye. She's blonde, tall, and gorgeous of course, she's with Emmett," Alice was in the midst of informing me about the members of her and Edward's rather large family. So far we have covered, Jasper, Esme, and now, Rosalie.

"And who is Emmett?" I ask her. Alice is practically bouncing in her seat, while beside me Edward sits with a pained expression on his handsome face, and has his head in his hands. He's been like this since learning of my little episodes.

"Emmett is big, tall, and very muscular. But don't worry, he's a complete softy," Alice assured me, her big smile never once leaving her perfect pixie-like face.

She went on to describe Carlisle, and did so in almost as much detail as she described Jasper, and from the way she speaks of him, I can clearly see that she is very fond of him, and respects him deeply. Not long after that we arrived in Atlanta. It wasn't very long after we got our seats and were on our way to Seattle, that I fell asleep. Alice woke me up, saying that we would be landing soon. The ten minutes she said were left passed by slowly.

Finally, our plane had landed. Since none of us had any luggage to pick up, it wasn't long before the Cullen's came into sight. And once I saw them, at the time close to ten feet away (I'm not the most observant when tired and didn't notice them until then), I stopped dead in my tracks. I gasped, as memories struck me the second I saw his face. The one, that Alice had described as Jasper.

_The first memory that played behind my now closed eyes shocked me. Edward and I sat at a booth in a restruant in Port Angeles. La Bella Italia. Edward and I in biology, speaking to each other for the first time. Mike Newton asking me if I had "Stabbed Cullen with my pencil,", and many more. Everything came back. Each little epsiode I ever had. Each moment spent with Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett,Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward._

I _remember_. My hand flys up to cover my mouth, as one last memory comes to me, _Edward leaving me._ Tears welled up into my brown eyes. Esme looked at me with motherly concern evident in her topaz eyes. A teenage girl walks past our large group just then, her Ipod loudly blaring music. The song sounded vaguely familar, when one more memory came back. Why couldn't this one, of all my memories, just stay away?

_I was on my way to La Push. Jacob and I had been spending a lot of time together lately, he made me feel better, not whole, but better. He was my best and closest friend now that _they_ were gone. I was busy adjusting my mirror, something I probably should've done before I started driving, when I heard a radio begin to play. It was coming from another car, and it was blaring loudly. The sound of drunken laughter floated to my ears. I looked up at the road a minute too late. A car with three, __clearly__ intoxictated adults was coming at me head on. I saw bright lights,I heard the screeching of metal as I tried desperately to bring my rusty truck to a stop. Our cars collided, loudly, sparks flew from the twisiting metal. I felt a searing pain as glass from the shattered window hit my face full force. A heavy, unbearable pressure, was on my left leg, and it twisted as I screamed in agony. My body jolted forward, and hit the steering wheel so hard that everything went black mere seconds after I felt the pain of colliding with it._

"I remember," I gasped, looking at the shocked and concerned faces of my second family. I turned to the side and saw _him_. My heart broke the second I saw Edward's face. At this incredibly rare moment in time, it didn't matter to me if Edward didn't love me back, all that mattered is that he was here, in front of me. It was really him. Not some crazy hallucination in my barely functioning brain, but him, in the flesh.

"Edward," I said softly. Without a moments hesitiation, I threw my arms around him. He lifted me off of the ground, and I cried softly.

"It's okay Bella, I'm here," he murmurmed into my ear quietly with his velvety voice.

"I remember," I repeated. He set me down and looked into my eyes, "I know."


	10. Chapter 10

After Edward set me down and let me go, there was a brief moment of silence, before the questions came pouring in. It's bad enough _remembering_ the accident and him leaving me (surely it will haunt my dreams now), but actually having to _talk_ about it. That's what's going to kill me.

"Well are you going to explain anything?" Rosalie. Leave it to her to ask what everybody else is thinking in the bluntest way possible. I ignore her question. These people are like my second family, how could I ever forget them? I'm so glad to remember the good times, what would I have done if my memory never came back? Without a second thought, I run up to her, I pause for a moment before I throw myself at her completely. She backs up in suprise when I but my arms around her in a tight, Emmett-like hug. She didn't kill me when I hugged her, so I'm taking this as a step in our can't stand her- Bella ruined our family realtionship. I move on to the next Cullen, Emmett, and hug him just as tightly. He is also suprised, but this time pleasantly. He even hugged me back and laughed! Jasper was next and I really hope this isn't pushing it but I go ahead and give him a quick hug as well. He stands still like Rosalie did, with his arms tightly held against his side, but besides that it was all good. I think I nearly gave Edward a heart attack though, assuming thats even possible.

Alice's hug was well recieved and very eagerly returned, Esme was as close to tears as possible for a vampire when I hugged her, same with Carlisle. Both of them thanked me for saving Edward. To be honest most of that time was spent in a blackout so I had almost no idea of what was going on. At the time, it's all good now.

I turn to face Edward, excitement filling me up, "I guess I won't need this anymore!" I rip of my medical ID necklace and toss it to the ground carelessly. For good measure I give the stupid thing a good stomp or two.

"What's that?" Esme asks. Before I can answer her, Carlisle does.

"It's a medical ID necklace... We give them to patients whose injuries, or illness is very serious. Bella, how bad was the car accident?" All eyes are on me now. "I'm still alive," I reply, not making eye contact with any of them on purpose.

"She had severe memory loss, and didn't remember anything after moving to Forks, read the tag. It explains how her memory would come and go, although she remembers everything now," Alice explains. Traitor. Emmett bends over and picks it up carefully, he reads it. Then he looks at me, "Bella, why didn't you tell any of us?" Then he laughs a little and smiles widely at me, "Is that why you hugged Rosalie?" I nod, and blush, making him laugh again.

Esme wipes at her eyes, they're filled with tears that will never fall, "Well, we should probably get you home to Charlie. What are you going to tell him?"

I think about it for a moment. "I think I'll tell him I wandered off during one of my episodes, and somehow found my way to the airport, where I ran into you guys. When I saw Edward, my memory came back," I say. That should work. It will certainly make Charlie hate Edward less. So far, everything is going great. My memory is back, but there is still on thing of which I'm uncertain, what does this mean for me and Edward?

**It's been way too long since I've updated, I think we can all agree on that. But I have good reasons! This chapter was orginally already done, but my computer wouldn't save it, and when it finally got saved, it wouldn't let me access it. Bummer right? That was a few weeks ago. I got back from vacation to Disnelyland on Sunday (where my room key, Ipod touch, new earbuds and over $300 got stolen from me), and the very next day daily doubles started for soccer. So I've been running sprints all day, and doing conditioning and soccer drills for four hours a day. My legs are so sore! And when I get home from practice the last thing I want to do is write, because I'm tired and want to read/sleep. But today I wrote anyways. Once school starts I won't be getting home until like, 6 in the evening because of practices, but I'll update as often as I can. just don't want anything to be rushed, and want to make sure that each chapter satifies you guys. That cool? Anyways, sorry for the wait and long Author's note!**


	11. Chapter 11

I rode in Carlisle's black Mercedes with him, Esme, and Edward. It killed Alice that we weren't going in the same car, but Edward and Jasper convinced her the two of us could go shopping soon. They're _so_ in trouble with me. Assuming Edward didn't go to the Volturi only out of guilt. That's exactly why I think he did it. Out of guilt, not sorrow, not regret, and definitely, not _love._ The mere thought of this obvious fact brings tears to my eyes, and more than anything I want to close the distance between us and rest my head on his cool, marble chest. But I can't. Because he doesn't love me anymore. If he did, then why on Earth would he leave?! Laurent nearly killed me in the meadow. And I seriously pissed off Paul a couple of times.. I'm thinking it's best that the Cullen's aren't informed of my friendship with the pack, the two groups absolutely loathe each other.

But what does this mean for me and Edward? He seemed distraught at my memory loss, and he spun me around in the airport, but the question is, was that truly out of joy, love, and relief? If only Jasper were here to tell me. Carlisle turns slightly in his seat to face the two of us and begins talking to us both, " Act like Esme, and I aren't here. The two of you need to talk freely about your", here he paused, "relationship." He said hesitatingly. Edward turned to face me, as Carlisle returned to his earlier position with his eyes on the road, though I'm sure he could drive us there blindfolded. _And then there were two..._ I think to myself. Esme and Carlisle are so still and quiet, that it truly is like Edward and I are the only two in the car. He opens his mouth up to say something, but I interrupt him and put my hand up in the universal signal for "stop".

"Edward, just forget it. You felt guilty, I get it okay? I understand. Let's just...Not talk about it," I say, not making eye contact with him. Instead I look down at my lap, staring at my folded hands. "Bella," Edward sighs, " I don't think you understand. _Of course_ I felt guilty-I still do- I left you. I left you, and I regret it, I've regretted it since the second I did it." I looked away from my hands, and looked into his gold eyes. Surely he can't mean that he still loves me? I hesitate asking this, but I need to.

"Do you mean that you still love me?" I break our eye contact, not wanting to see his face when he tells me that he meant what he said when he left me, not wanting to see the look in his eyes when his response is no. But then he surprises me. Edward takes one of my hands into his cold one, causing me to look once more into his beautiful topaz eyes, "Isabella Swan, I love you. How many times did I tell you that? Did one time really convince you that I didn't?" I smile slightly when he says he loves me. This is to good to be true!

"I always thought I wasn't good enough for you. I told myself that I should've seen that coming," I admit. I know it makes him mad that I feel that way, but I can't help it. "Let's promise right now, to not hold anything back and tell each other the whole truth 100% of the time." He suggests. I agree to it, and it is only after that I realize I now have to inform him about befriending werewolves, and about how Victoria is looking for me, and that Laurent found me. One thing is for sure, Edward won't be happy.

**Sorry about the short chapter and the long wait, I struggle with motivation when it comes to this story!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Updating everything either today or tomorrow for Christmas, so look out for other story updates as well! Merry Christmas guys. And prayers for all effected by the shooting in Newtown, a girl I've known for years lost her 6 year old cousin. It's awful, and I hope none of you lost someone. Love you, and merry Christmas, and happy new year too!**

I looked down at my lap and began fiddling with my hands for the umpteenth time today. I wish I could say I'm tired and need sleep, but I've slept so much on the planes and with what Edward just said, I doubt I'll sleep anytime soon. It feels like Christmas morning hearing that he loves me. I cough and clear my throat.

"So, if we're going with this whole honesty thing, there's some things I need to tell you guys..." I let my voice trail off. Thoughts off Victoria, Laurent and the pack enter my head. Edward is going to be so mad..

"What is it Bella? Tell us when you're ready," Esme said. She beamed at me and I knowing everyone in the other car could hear me too made me want to use the time she offered and wait hours to share anything. But I have to just man up, and do it. It's important that they know at least about Victoria. Except I have to explain how I know she's coming for me, which is a story that includes the wolves. Oh boy..

"Well, do you want the good news, or the bad news first?" I ask nervously. Edward puts an arm around my waist and answers, "I'd like to hear the good news first." Gulp. Wolves it is then.

"Okay so basically, I discovered that werewolves are real, and I've been spending a lot of time at La Push with the pack." That is the good news right?

"_You what!?" _According to Edward, it is in fact, _not_ good news. Who saw that coming?

"They saved my life! Plus, Jake's my best friend," I say. The mood in the car changed from angry, to serious. I knew it wouldn't exactly be pretty, but this is kinda going worse than one would have hoped.

"And why exactly did they have to save your life? Was it because of themselves in the first place? Do you have any idea how unstable werewolves are!?" No, no, and yes.

"They had to save my life because _you_ weren't here, and Victoria is back and trying to kill me. How did Laurent put it? Oh yeah, 'a mate for a mate'. And yes, I _do_ know how dangerous werewolves are." Never have I ever, yelled at someone like that. Especially not Edward. But that's one way to get over him leaving, no? Then it was silent. My words stung, didn't they?

"Laurent? Victoria?" Edward questioned much more calmly, and definitely quietly. I nod and fill him and the others in on how Laurent planned on eating me.

"But he was living with the Denalis. Are you sure?" Esme asked, speaking for the first time in a while. I just nod in response.

"Forgive me Bella if I'm wrong, but when you said Jake, you meant Jacob Black, right?" Carlisle asked me.

I nod, "Yes. he's who found me after the accident. He called the ambulance and stayed with me while I was in the hospital."

"I don't like the idea of you spending time with werewolves, Bella." Edward says to me. Yeah, well you don't have too.

"They're my friends Edward." I say with finality. I'm not going to stop seeing them.


	13. Chapter 13

**I must've re-wrote this 10 times.. I really wanted to make it perfect you guys! Sorry it's been so long. I'm _finally_ happy witht his chapter! And if you need something else to read, try my story still beating. Go for the re-written version! :) **

Eventually we reached my house. It was a moment I've been dreading, but it's been put off long enough.

"Are you ready yet Bella?" Carlisle asked me, for the fourth time I might add. I shake my head and keep my firm grip on Edward's hand. I'm pretty sure if he were human he'd been in a significant amount of pain right now.

"One more minute," I say. This has been going on for the last ten minutes. Right now, we are parked in the driveway of my small house. The lights are on, and the cruiser is in the driver. Charlie's home.

"He's going to be so mad.." I trail off. He'll be relieved I've came home, happy even, but very upset when he realizes my memory has come back and I still didn't call him or anything. I don't think I even left a note. Wait, maybe I did! Oh, nevermind. I didn't..

"Would like us to go inside with you?" Esme helpfully suggests. For the third time. Maybe that'd actually be a good idea. Charlie likes Carlisle, and as far as I know he has nothing against Esme. But you know who he really likes? Alice.

"I'm pretty sure he'd attempt murder if Edward came inside.. But maybe one of you? Or Alice? Charlie _adores_ Alice." I reply. Edward stiffens at the mention of Charlie's undeniable anger at him. I think we'll have to slowly re-introduce the idea of me and Edward to him. Yes, very slowly.. Carlisle and Edward seem to be having a silent conversation, I see the lips of Carlisle and Esme moving quickly, but they're speaking to lowly for me to hear. Turning to my left, I see Edward doing the same. His eyes are dark and not leaving Carlisle's. I think they're arguing. But who besides Esme can tell?

"I'll bring you in Bella. Esme and Edward will wait in the car," Carlisle says suddenly. I nod and give Edward a somewhat longer than necessary hug and kiss goodbye.

"I'll come up in a little while." He says. I nod and he pulls away, looking into my eyes.

"Be careful." He warns. I nod again, and sadly exit the car. Carlisle and I silently walk up to the front door, and just as I'm about to open it, he starts talking to me and I stop immediately.

"Thank you Bella."

"For what?" I ask, confused.

"For saving Edward. For taking him back. I don't know why you decided to go with Alice, or how you could find it in your heart to forgive all of us, but thank you. You truly are family to us," He says, answering my question. That was so sweet.. I'm going to cry.. To be honest I'm not sure why I went with Alice either. I just felt like I could trust her somehow..

"You guys are the best family a girl could ask for. And as for saving Edward? Way more important than anything else. I'm glad I made the decisions I did." I reply. He gives me a small smile and together we walk through the door.

"Who's there?" Charlie's gruff voice calls out from the living room. On the kitchen table is an empty pizza box, and it doesn't look he's done the dishes yet either.

"I said, who's there!" He repeats, walking into the kitchen/hallway where we are. His brown eyes widen in shock.

"Bells." He says quietly.

"Hi dad." I grin sheepishly. He runs forward and we hug. For once it isn't even slightly awkward. I'm so proud.

"Oh Bells. Where were you? I was so worried! Did you get lost? Have one of your episodes or something?" I nod into his chest.

"But look who brought me home." I reply. I step back and out of his grasp, gesturing to Carlisle. Charlie looks between us and gives me a sad, sad look. Then he seems ashamed of himself and looks at the floor.

"Thanks for bringing her home Dr. Cullen. But where did you find her? Half the town has been searching like crazy." He finally looked up from his slippered feet and made eye contact with Carlisle. And he almost seemed.. suspicious?

Carlisle looked over at me and smiled as he began to answer. "Actually, it's Edward you should be thanking. He finally convinced Esme and I to move back out here, and it was him who found her at the Port Angeles airport, wandering around, lost. When she saw him her memories seemed to come back. She explained it all during our ride here." He then quickly added, "I apologize for not calling and letting you know we found her chief Swan. She was eager to get home to you." Charlie nodded, satisfied with this answer, and once again thanked Carlisle. He even invited him to stay for a beer, but of course Carlisle declined. As he drove away we waved from the front porch, but soon headed back inside.

Once he closed the door, Charlie immediately engulfed me into another hug. "Don't you ever do that again Bells.. Please? I thought I lost you.. Again. You didn't remember me at first. Do you remember that? I really missed you."

I cry silently into his chest. I never realized how much my own father loved me... "I missed you too dad."


	14. Chapter 14

**Grrrr... So I was halfway done with this chapter, and if I do say so it totally kicked butt, but then it got deleted. FML. Anywyas, so I have now rewritten it, after getting over that intial ' I already wrote it once and I'm not doing it again' phase and wrote this. Whih is, in my opinion, no where near as good. It'll most likely be a while before the next update 'cause I get to make a lovely drive to the Grand Canyon. I don't live anywhere near it. Joy. Anyhoo, enjoy! :D**

After a little while longer our awkward hug finally came to an end. _Thank God for that._ You can only hug a person for so long, until things just get weird.

"So, you remember everything then? And it's all thanks to Edmund?" He says in a tired voice, and then yawns.

I roll my eyes, "It's Edward dad. And yes, he's why I remember." Okay so that's a total lie. Jasper isn't getting any of the credit he deserves! And neither is that girl in the airport who was damaging her hearing to the beat of One Direction. But that's alright. It was a smart move on Carlisle's part, anything to get Charlie to trust Edward is a great idea. Speaking of my father, I wonder if it's too soon to end this little reunion with him. Odds are Edward is already in my room.. How quickly can I get away? On the other hand, this kitchen has seen better days and I obviously have some housework to catch up on. At the very least I should do the dishes before going anywhere.

Looking around I can see he hasn't been home much lately, and also that very little cooking has been going on. Me leaving most have been_ really_ hard on him.. I quickly get to work on the pile of dirty dishes while Charlie takes care of the empty pizza box. As I am finishing up with my chore, he begins turning off the tv and the lights of our small living room. He locks the door as I dry my hands. I'm just walking out of the kitchen as he's halfway up the stairs. My soft footsteps somehow gain his attention and he stops in his tracks, beckoning me forward.

"Bella, promise me you won't ever leave me like that again. Marriage, college, I can handle that. But _please_ don't you ever disappear like that again," he begs me. I just nod and hug him. He kisses the top of my head, "Goodnight Bells."

"Night dad!" I call after him. I sit down on the stair I'm on and immediately begin thinking about how hard this whole mess must have been on him. To have me not remember him? That must of sucked. One memory in particular _really_ stands out to me.

**Told in third person POV**

_It was light outside when she woke up, unlike the last time she remembers doing so. A nurse happily walks in, a smile on her cheerful face. Just as the door to the room closes behind her, two words can be made out :** Neurology ICU.** _

_"Good afternoon Miss. Care for some lunch?" The plump nurse asks, as she reads the charts at the foot of the hospital bed._

_"Lunch?! I haven't even had breakfast yet!" Bella protests with wild eyes. The nurse - who's name tag says Vicky - eyes widen and her mouth forms a distinct 'o' shape._

_"Oh dear.. You have. Remember? It was about an hour ago, you ate an orange, and -"_

_"No I didn't," she insists," You're lying!" She yells as she frantically pushes the button that reads 'HELP' repeatedly. A frantic doctor rushes in soon after. Vicky was laying out the tray on the hospital bed and began putting a tuna sandwich, and apple, and a bottle of water on it despite the girl's constant protests._

_"No! STOP!" She yells, a second doctor enters, behind him is a middle-age man carrying a colorful bouquet of flowers. On his face is a hopeful look, he seems very optimistic._

_"Sweetie I need you to calm down," Vicky instructs her. The doctor who rushed in nods in agreement, "Yes, deep breaths Bella, deep breaths."_

_"Bella? _Stop calling me that!_ I never ate breakfast. Why are you lying to me? What's going on?! LEAVE!" At this point the teenage girl was hysterical, her voice cracking as she screams in utter confusion, and tears came into her father's eyes as he was dragged out of the room while watching the nurse and doctor restrain his only child. Even in the hall he could hear her screams for help. _

_The girl began crying and picked up the apple and threw it across the room where it hit a wall. "Just leave me alone!..Why am I here? What's happening? I don't understand.." She struggled to speak through her sobs, "I don't understand what's going on..." The nurse held her down while the doctor gave her a strong dose of sedatives, saying something to Vicky about how 'it's so sad'. All while she struggled endlessly. "NOOOOO! Let go of me!" She buried her face in her hands as sobs shook her body until the sedatives kicked in._

**Bella's POV**

The scary thing, is knowing that that girl is me.


End file.
